Ouran Party
by NaomiMochidaship
Summary: One one rainy evening after school, The ouran host club members do a charm for their friendship and end up in the cursed school Heavenly Host Elementary. Chapter 1 Takes place in corpse party blood covered, if this goes well Chapter two will have the time line of book of shadows, thanks for reading, have fun!
1. chapter 1

[Chapter 1]

 **WARNING** **BLOOD** , **GORE** , **AND** **CHARACTER** **DEATH**

It was a rainy evening, just like this one...a female teacher tripped down the stairs and she fell...and she died...Heavenly Host was an old school that it's teacher treated like his own child so this incident devestated him until he eventually went crazy and committed suicide by jumping off the roof of his school...

"Hikaru! Quit with the scary stories it's time to pack up besides...we could get cursed if you continue!" Tamaki spoke slightly frightened "Oh cursed you say?.speaking of curses I have a charm I think we should try it's supposed to keep us together forever, doesn't that sound nice boss?" Hikaru spoke mischievously "Ugh senpai you're such a cry baby there are no curses, what is this charm anyway? I think it sounds nice." Haruhi spoke lightly with a smile on her face to her classmates and cry baby senpai. "Yeah tama-chan it sounds nice we should try it! right? takashi?" honey looked happily at takashi as takashi agreed. "So then does everyone agree to do it?" kaoru said with a smile, "Yes!!!" Renge screamed "as your manager I think it's a great idea!", "hmmm I guess if it will get us money then sure" Kyoya agreed smugly. "Alright everyone repeat in your head 'sachiko we beg of you' eight times, no more no less, or the charm will fail" kaoru directed everyone, after a few seconds Hikaru broke the silence "Everyone said it eight times?"

"Yes" everyone answered in unison, "Alright grab onto the charm where ever you can hold on tight don't let go, on three we rip it apart...one..two..three" * **RIP** *

"Ah well that was scary let's pack up now..." Tamaki said slightly freaked out. * **Rumble** * "huh..? an earthquake?!" Haruhi said as the ground started to violently shake. * **CRACK** * "Ahhh the floor is splitting!" "NOOOOOOOO" voices rang out in the darkness and everyone fell into a deep decent into their doom.

"...h-huh...? Where...?" Haruhi stood up to find herself in a classroom alone.

"This can't be the school...can it...?"

"Oh There's a news report on the wall maybe this will give me clues to where I-...! N-No..."

[ Heavenly Host News Report]

[You will die here]

"Is this some sort of joke...? are the others laughing at me somewhere?"

Haruhi opened the classroom door she was in to find herself in an equally dark hallway with broken floor boards and Windows which didn't seem to budge at all, there was no getting out through them. "maybe there's an exit somewhere?" Haruhi made her way down to the first floor eventually finding an entrance way. "Oh cool an exit" ***pull*** "Huh?! why isn't it opening?!" ***giggle*** "What was that?! is someone here?!...ahhh...ah...my head...I need to get out of this area" Haruhi ran down the hall and up some stairs ending up in a somewhat brighter hallway. "a nurses office...? maybe I can rest in there for a bit" Haruhi opened the door to see a bright room and two beds that weren't dusty surprisingly "Ah this is more like it a ray of hope" Haruhi sat on one of the beds wondering where her friends could've gone ***Sigh*** "I better go look for someone...anyone..." Haruhi got up and went to the infirmary door but when she went to slide it open...it wouldn't budge... "What?!" ' **Sachiko have you come to get me?** ' haruhi turned to see a dark shadow covered in blood behind her "Ahhh...AHHHH" she frantically tugged at the door and finally it opened "What was that?! who's messing with me?! come on guys where are you?!"Haruhi ran up the dark hall when she felt a squishy gloppy mush under her feet "What is this...?!" she turned on her phone and checked the gloppy mush below her "AHHHHHH IS THIS ORGANS?! HUMAN ORGANS?!" * **Gulp** * * **Cough** * "..n-nooo..why?! where am I?!" ' **NO STOP PLEASE NAO- AHH'** "that was a girls voice!" Haruhi ran up towards the sound "the girls bathroom?" Haruhi opened the door to witness a sight unimaginable * **kick** * * **choke** * ' **N...ao...mi...** ' (That girl just-) "HEY STOP THAT'S KILLING HER" Haruhi pushed the girl out of the way and immediately lifted the hanging girl in the stall and removing the noose from around her neck. "It's alright! You're okay now! Breath!" the other girl she had pushed seemed to be back to her senses and had seen everything "Who are you?! Why were you killing this girl?!" Haruhi yelled "killing her?! I was killing seiko?!" the girl replied seemingly clueless to what she had been doing. "Yeah don't you remember?!" Haruhi shouted "No...I dont...I'm sorry..." the girl replied with a sad look on her face "I'm **_not_** the one you should apologize to" Haruhi replied "S-Seiko I'm so sorry * **sob** *" the girl looked at the girl in haruhi's arms "...nao...mi...its...o...kay...* **cough** *"

"she's alive I'm so glad...* **sob** * I'm naomi nakashima, that girl is my friend seiko shinohara, and you are?"

"Oh I'm haruhi fujioka from ouran Academy" Haruhi replied cheerfully (it's don't trust this girl but she's the only person I've seen this whole time..I have no choice) "um did you come here with a bunch of friends...this school...is spaces...closed spaces I'm sorry you may never be able to see them again..." naomi told haruhi "I haven't searched this entire school yet...can you help me?" "sure" naomi replied

[ End Chapter 1]

[Chapter 2]

 **Creek** *

"...nnggg...ahh...where...?...I was just with everyone so...where am I now...takashi * **sob** * where's takashi" honey took a quick glance around the room to see a passed out figure by a desk "Takashi! wake up! hey!" honey shouted "nnggg uhhh mitskuni?" "takashi! I'm so glad you're okay!" honey hugged takashi cheerfully "but takashi where are we?" "hmm I don't know" honey cheerfully opened the classroom door to find a surprise waiting for him "AHHHHH TAKASHI IT'S IT'S A DEAD BODY" "MITSKUNI GET BACK" * **giggle** * * **cackle** * ' **YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE I WILL KILL YOU HAHA** ' A child with long black hair glowing faintly blue lunged at honey and takashi pulled him away but a voice rang out from behind them in the classroom ' **gihhh ihh bahhh** ' "that girl..." takashi whispered "She's missing an eye" honey whispered back "We need to run mitskuni" takashi grabbed honey and ran into a near by classroom takashi went in first and honey followed after * **CRASH** * "GAH AHHHHHH" honey screamed in pure excruciating pain. Takashi looked back to realize a shelf full of knives crashed on honey with an inhuman amount of force pushing it down and blood beginning to pool under honey if this keeps up he will die. ' **I let the teacher go but how about this...you aren't her students I can kill you** ' "Stop!" an unknown female voice rang out "Don't hurt them please they're someone's students even if they aren't mine!" ' **huh** ' the shelf began to lift "thank you" with that the source of yhe voice vanished into the dark hallway with a splat sound like blood hitting the floor "Mitskuni are you alright?!" ' **malice** ' a pale blue figure cut takashi off ' **it's all malice this place is full of it...the friends you came here with are trapped in four different spaces you may never see them again I wish you luck, survive** ' with that it vanished "ahhh...ahhh...* **sob** * takashi it hurts...it hurts so much..." takashi began pulling out every knife in honeys back and tending his wounds "What was that takashi?! was it another ghost?! I'm scared" honey cried out "it's alright now mitskuni I fixed you up you're okay, can you stand? we need to find an exit" ' **there's no leaving here** ' a female student who seemed to be a living person had appeared " Are you trapped here too?" honey replied ' **I died here a long time ago** ' "huh?! died?! and what do you mean 'there's no leaving here'?!" honey cried out ' **I sense seven other souls who came here with you, this is a closed dimension made up of three other dimensions your friends are in other worlds you will never see them again and you will most likely die here** ' "noo please why is this happening to us? we have to find everyone" honey said with determination ' **keep that happy spirit it just may help you** ' with that she vanished

" **NO NOOOOO PLEASE LET ME GO DON'T KILL ME! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH THAT HAMMER?!** " a voice rang out who ever it was they were clearly on the verge of death "That sounds like...!" "Renge-chan!" honey bolted down the hall towards the screams leaving takashi behind * **slam** * "Oh sorr-" honey looked up to see a giant man with a hammer holding Renge down clearly preparing to hit her with the hammer, the man slowly turned around and pushed honey against a wall knocking him out but the last thing he heard and saw were the horrible screams of Renge, her legs were being smashed to bits with the hammer, blood and bone were splattering all over honeys uniform and all over the man, as honey blacked out he saw takashi run to Renge and takashi was hit, taking his head clean off "...no.." honey said as he blacked out

[End Chapter 2]

[Chapter 3]

' **so you get how this place works now?** '

" Yes thank you mr. Ghost" said kaoru

" Yeah you might be full of malice and a murderer but thanks" said Hikaru ' **it's no problem, remember two heads are better than one...stay alive...goodbye now** ' "Alright Hikaru let's go and search maybe we will find clues" "Alright Kaoru" Hikaru opened the classroom door and headed out "Alright there is no exit so trying yhe entrance way is pointless, let's go up these steps kaoru" kaoru nodded and followed * **CRASH** * "That...Came from down the hall up these steps didn't it?" "Yes hikaru...maybe we should check it out" kaoru walked up first and noticed the door to what looked like an infirmary broken down and blood trailed all down the hall "What happened here?!" kaoru and Hikaru cautiously walked forward to see a person splattered against a wall "AHHH W-WHY?!" Hikaru shouted " **hello?** " a boy who looked about 16-17 appeared from around the hall he had black hair, glasses, and a black uniform, he stepped right in the splattered guts as if it was nothing. "Wh-Who are you?" Hikaru fumbled his words noticing this male student was obviously insane. "I'm morishige from kisaragi academy, and you?"

"I'm kaoru, and this is my brother Hikaru, we're both from ouran Academy" "Ouran? Oh that reminds me before I blacked out a little while ago I saw a male? female? student with the same uniform as you, they had brown hair, someone you came with?" morishige replied too calm to the situsituation "Really?! That was our friend haruhi!" Hikaru shouted "Ah well" * **flip** * morishige now had his phone out but still at his side "If you excuse me I have...things...to do goodbye" morishige with glazed over eyes, that no longer had light in them, walked off. "Hikaru? don't you think that guy was a little off..?"

" Yeah it's best to stay as far away as possible I think" Hikaru began walking down towards the steps, the opposite direction of morishige "Hikaru where are you goi-" "there's still a door down here we haven't checked...besides we shouldn't go the way he did" Hikaru and kaoru walked to the top of the steps, Hikaru walked a little ways down * **click** * * **flash** * "Huh-!" kaoru's eyes widened, morishige was taking a photo of the human guts splattered against the wall with extreme focus. Kaoru ran down the steps in a panic but when he got to the bottom Hikaru was no where to be found. "Hikaru?! Hikaru?! Did he go through the one door we hadn't been through? it's right down here right?" kaoru approached the door and opened it, it was a walk way to another building "You could get out through here but...the forest looks like it goes on forever... Hikaru must be in the other building..." Kaoru opened the door to the other building but Hikaru was no where to be found. "No way...! Hikaru!? Hikaru where are you?!" * **frightened breathing** * "Hikaru must be in here somewhere! he has to be!" ***sob* *hic* *cry*** "who's crying?...is it coming from the room to the right?" kaoru went to the right looking for yhe source of crying, when he turned the corner he saw a girl about the age of 14 sobbing in the corner "* **sob** * big brother..." the girls sobs were getting worse "hello?" "* **gasp** * Who?!"

"please don't be scared my name is kaoru" a voice rang out **Yuuukkkaaaa come here I'll kill you** "Ahhh Nooo please help me" a male student about the age of 16-17 carrying a knife came out of the darkness **hehehe hahaha Yuuukkkaaaa** "stay away! who ever you are we don't want any trouble!" kaoru shouted "this isn't your business now let me get my little sister" the student was obviously crazy he was covered in blood...like he just gutted someone "Come on miss we need to go" "o-okay" kaoru grabbed the girls arm and ran off with her "In here! stay quiet!" * **click click click click** * the sound of footsteps walked past the door and into another room and soon out of hearing range "I think we're safe, who was that guy...your brother?"

"No he killed lots of people and then tried to kill me while calling me his sister...yukas real big brother wouldn't do that yukas brother isn't that guy"

"Oh so...is your name yuka? I'm kaoru by the way" "Yes I'm yuka mochida" she answered shyly and purely "were you separated from your brother?"

"uh-huh" frightened she answered "I was separated from my brother too, except well he's my twin" kaoru replied softly as to not scare the frightened girl ' **there you are, yuka** ' the male student shoved kaoru to the side and grabbed yuka by the neck "Stop! you're hurting her!" kaoru shouted but the man did not listen "Ahhhhh" ***crash*** ***heavy breathing*** kaoru hit the man with a loose board he had found on the ground and the man was now bleeding and not moving on the ground "Come on run!" kaoru grabbed yukas arm and pulled her into the main room of the building and ran to the entrance way door but when he pulled on it he realized "its...locked?! but why?!" ***bang* *bang*** kaoru hit the door as hard as he could. ***giggle*** the sound of a child's laughter rang throughout the room, kaoru looked to see a girl in a red dress holding the key to the door on the other side of a tall collapsed shelf "at this rate we will have to run past that man to get the key from heh at girl...yuka you wait here I'll go get it" kaoru climbed on the tall collapsed shelf, something the little girl obviously didn't see coming ***giggle* *creek* *snap*** " ahh...ahhhh..." Kaoru began to realize the floor was breaking under him, so in a vain attempt to get the key he jumped at the girl causing the floor under him to break creating a barrier between him and yuka but the girl dropped the key. "Got it" **HAHAHAHAHA YUKA DID YOU FORGET ABOUT ME?!** "YUKA!" * **toss*** kaoru tossed the key to yuka "Get out of here! run!" kaoru shouted while yuka frightened and shaking unlocked the door. * **creek** * ***SNAP*** the floor behind kaoru broke, he was now stuck "guess I have no choice" kaoru jumped barely making it across the hole in the floor, he ran towards the door to the first wing when something grabbed him **hahahah I won't let you leave so easily** he turned to see the girl in the red dress holding him by his sleeve, when suddenly the door to the first wing opened and a giant man with a blood soaked hammer had appeared **ooooooaaahhhh** the man raised his hammer "ah-" ***smash*** kaoru's vision went black while he saw the man with the hammer grab his leg and begin dragging him to the first wing.

[End Chapter 3]

[Chapter 4]

"It hurts...it hurts so much...how did I end up in this situation...? I saved those girls right...? the hanging one...and the one who was hanging her who was possessed? Why ahhh it hurts...there was an earthquake and I blacked out..." Haruhi was crushed under fallen boards, one had stabbed deep into her back. "where are those girls...? seiko and naomi was it...? are they okay..." Haruhi looked next to her "a face...I see a face..." in the dim light Haruhi could make out a face, a face with dull glazed eyes. "ahh...AHH...WHY?!" it was seiko she was bleeding from her head she was clearly hit with something and clearly dead "Tamaki-senpai where are you? I just * **sob** * want to see you...one more time..." haruhi's body was getting cold and her vision dark but she saw someone standing near her "one...last time..." Haruhi reached her hand out realizing out of her pocket she had dropped the mechanical pencil Tamaki gave her but before she could reach it, someone picked it up a girl in red smiling down at her "...no...please...I need it...its something Tamaki gave me..." ***giggle*** the girl in the red dress giggled as she snapped the pencil in half and left it just out of haruhi's reach "...T-Tamaki..." haruhi's body was completely cold...eyes glazed over...she would never move again. **the darkening is a scary thing isn't it...after all you killed the one you love** **, didn't you tamaki?** **a** **nd what happened to Kyoya? he was with you right?** a girl in a school uniform with short black hair spoke softly "He's dead...I killed...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA " **poor soul...he's been taken by the curse** **, the spaces are starting to come together I guess ayumi and yoshiki are doing well...** **I will find...hehe...my...BELOVED KIBIKI SENSEI**

"augh ***cough* *sputter*** HELP SOMEONE HELP ME! IM- ***cough*** DROWNING" ***splash*** "* **cough** * what is this a log? no its too soft * **cough** * what-AHHHHH" honey had found himself wound up in a pool full of blood and corpses "THIS IS A DEAD BODY" honey tried his best to swim his way around the corpses and out of the pool "I...made it..." honey looked back at the pool to see someone with an ouran uniform face down dead in the pool " No...no...Kyoya?! ***sob * *hic * *wail*** first Renge and takashi...but Kyoya too?! what happened here...?! please no more! I can't take it! ***sob*** "

"ahhh...ah...AHHHHHH" all of the sudden footsteps and screaming could be heard getting closer to honey * **Shove** * "DIE DIE JUST LIKE KYYYOOOOYYYAAA AND HARUHIIIIII HAHA" Tamaki had pushed honey down right on top of a dead body, a black mist surrounded Tamaki "NO" ***shove*** honey shoved Tamaki into the pool of dead bodies "God no not you too tama-chan * **hic** * * **sob** *" eventually Tamaki stopped struggling and fell limp, honey had killed his friend. " it's been a while since I've seen those 3 ghost children, I've seen the one in the red dress but no one else...and no one from school either" honey whispered to himself. Honey glanced down at his hands which were covered in blood...they were...*blood covered*. Honey wiped the blood off on his uniform but some of it stayed, he wiped his hands in a panic to realize what was on his hands wasn't red...it was black...like the mist that surrounded Tamaki. "No...no...no no no no...am I...going to end up like tama-chan?! ***hic* *wail* *sob*** NO MORE NO MORE PLEASE"

 **click** * * **click** * * **click** * "Hika-chan?" honey saw an orange haired boy with an ouran uniform coming down the hall carrying something "or maybe kaoru?" honey whispered as the figure got closer "I'm sorry honey he's gone ***sob** I can't go on * **bawl** * * **wail** * * **hic** *" Hikaru was carrying kaoru's corpse, the black mist was surrounding him "I...I couldn't save...my precious brother...look at him...his hair is fully blood red. I couldn't save him...oh god...kaoru please forgive me...forgive me...forgive me... **F O R G I V E M E** Hikaru's vision went black, the mist was going into him through his eyes, mouth, nose, anywhere it could until finally **ouuuuaaaahhhhhh AHHHHHHH *choke* *strangle*** , Hikaru was strangling himself to death "HIKARU STOP, WAKE UP HIKA-CHAN THIS ISN'T YOU" honey jumped on Hikaru and attempted to pry his hands loose but his grip was far stronger than any human being, Hikaru threw honey off of him and with a blank stare he took a pair of blood soaked scissors from his pocket and put them right up to his eye **ahhh-ahahaha** he pulled the scissors away and took his fingers and jammed them to the back of his eye socket, screaming with his hand now covered in blood and blood running down his face, he began to rip out his own eye. **...ahh...h e l p m e...** his eye was now almost fully out with only the veins connecting it to his skull left, finally he took the scissors and cut the veins off **AH AHHHHHHHHH** "AHHH NOOO STOP PLEASE HIKA-CHAN STOP" after the eye was fully out he pulled the scissors towards his face once more and began cutting off his own tongue * **muffled screaming** * * **Gurgle** * ***choke** **ahh** ***crash*** the blood soaked Hikaru had fallen down with no signs of getting back up.

[End Chapter 4]

[Chapter 5]

 ***sob** it's been about an hour now since Hikaru killed himself, Haruhi is still missing but...she's most likely dead...there is no hope here...no heaven once you die...and you will die...my skin has started to turn pitch black...I can feel something else taking over...please...someone...help m- Ahhhh NO! ***heavy breathing*** A PERSON?! A LIVING PERSON?!" honey shouted "um are you alright?" it was a girl with black pig tails along with a boy with bleach blonde hair "W-Who...are you...?" honey asked cautiously "My name is shinozaki but you can call me ayumi if you want...and this is my friend kishinuma...are you lost here too...poor thing...your covered in blood...its alright we're here now" ayumi helped honey up *a bell toll can be heard in the distance* "We need to go...Now!" ayumi grabbed honey by the arm and ran out side to the walk way of the second wing where 3 other students were waiting "I'm not sure if this will work but please get your charm piece we're going to escape do as I tell you please!" **Everyone Chant once each sachiko we beg of you**

 **sachiko we beg of you**

 **sachiko we beg of you**

 **sachiko we beg of you**

 **sachiko we beg of you**

 **sachiko we beg of you**

 **sachiko we beg of you**

 **SACHIKO WE BEG OF YOU**

 **a bright light shined through the darkness**

there was no hope?

there is only death?

don't worry we will save you

"ughh...its the real world...but this isn't ouran Academy"

" **Welcome to kisaragi academy** "

ayumi smiled down at honey

"you made it" everyone had a smile on their face but soon it sank in honey was all alone and these students were missing their friends too and to top it off...no one but the survivors remembered their dead friends

 **honey was alone**

" **hey** , you can be friends and stay with us if you want" ayumi spoke softly as honey nodded his head yes and sobbed quietly in her warm embrace. "I never found my friend haruhi" honey sobbed "haruhi? I'm sorry honey but I saw her...she was killed by...a guy in the same uniform as you with blonde hair" naomi the short brown haired girl spoke with sadness in her voice as honeys sobs grew louder "my hands why do they hurt so much" honey cried * **gasp*** "huge pieces of skin are missing..." ayumi spoke with surprise "this was where my skin was all black but I thought that was uncurable...!" honey remembered he had heard voices during the decent from heavenly host the voices of his friends calling out to save him. ***sob*** ***hic*** **I will always remember you guys...**


	2. Chapter 2

[ **Book Of Ouran Chapter One** ]

"...My first morning without tamaki waking me up...I'm going to kisaragi academy now...so I don't have to remember..." * **Knock** * * **Knock** * "Honey its time to get up for Ouran" Honeys eyes widened with pure horror as he ran and ripped the door open "Whoa there why such a rush? Its the culture festival today but no need to get so excited haha~ After all people all over beautiful Japan are having them" Honeys eyes watered it was tamaki "TAMA-CHAN I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD * **sob** *"

"haha Dead? Did you have a nightmare honey-senpai?" Honeys eyes widened again he knew this was the past he was reliving the day all of his friends were brutally murdered in front of him "TAMA-CHAN DONT GO TO SCHOOL PLEASE I DONT WANT YOU TO DIE" honey hugged tamaki sobbing uncontrollably "Honey I'm not going to die, I'm here don't be afraid anymore" Tamaki smiled gently with the wind blowing slightly through his hair through the open window and some cherry blossoms blowing in "Now come on lets go to school"

[ **Hours Later** ]

"Alright grab onto the charm where ever you can hold on tight don't let go, on three we rip it apart"

"Please can we stop this?!"

"But honey why? geez don't ruin our fun"

" **I will save you all this time** "

"Now we rip it apart. . . One. . . . Two . . . . . . **Three** . . ." ***RIP*** **and once again the floor broke and all went black**

[ **End Chapter One]**


	3. chapter 3

{Chapter 2}

"...nng...ah..." Haruhi slowly opened her eyes to a dark classroom that seemed oddly familiar. "Where am I?"

"I feel like...I've seen this place before...is this the school?...No it can't be..." Haruhi picked herself up off of the torn up floor and took a quick glance around the classroom and began walking around it for clues. "Hmmm there's a news paper on the wall..." Haruhi read through the news paper slowly, it detailed the deaths of three children, and one survivor. "...One child was stabbed to death...another had her head removed after death...and one had her eye stabbed repeatedly until it became soft and liquid like in substance..." Haruhi read out loud to herself "...This is awful..." Haruhi slowly put down the news paper and headed towards the door. "...it isn't opening...am I trapped in here?!" *click* *clomp* *click* *clomp* "F-footsteps?!" Haruhi watched through the windows in the classroom as a girl in a slightly yellow uniform with short brown hair rampaged through the halls as if she was searching desperately for something "Seiko Seiko Seiko SEIKO SEIKO SEIKO" her voice rang out as she ran through the dark halls. *click* "huh...did the door just unlock?" Haruhi tried the door and it opened. The brown haired girl was still out there but she didn't seem to notice Haruhi. "Maybe...I should follow her in secret" Haruhi followed as the girl ran up the steps towards the bathrooms. "Wait no on those stairs there's a wire!" Using the sewing kit Haruhi always carries she cut the wire disarming the trap. "Alright now where did she go?" Haruhi headed up the torn and bloody stairs but when she reached the top the girl was no where to be seen. "There are only bathrooms up here... maybe she went in one?" Haruhi walked slowly to the girls bathroom and peeked inside but no one was there, not even in the stalls, just an empty noose in one of the stalls slightly swinging from a loose breeze. "Looks like I lost her...I should look for an exit now but...this noose in the bathroom...this scenario...is so oddly familiar..." Haruhi headed back down to the first floor and eventually came upon an entrance way. "Oh thank god I thought I would never find the exit...I guess once I go in here the shoe lockers will help determine if this really was an elementary school.." Haruhi walked into the entrance way, Finally seeing a ray of hope a light..."A blue light is coming from here! Maybe it's someone with a flash light! Maybe it's one of my friends!" Haruhi smiled brightly and ran into the room where she now stood paralyzed "A...A...A dead b-body...no...no way...Ahhh no no no"

"you there" a voice rang out "Who's there?!"

"No one to be afraid of I am long dead now"

A blue flame appeared next to the body...it was a calming blue light "...Dead?..so...there are ghosts here...what kind of place is this?! I've never seen a real ghost before?! This can't be real...no...am I going to die too?!"

"Accept this situation...it is reality...you are trapped in a school that takes innocent victims because of a horrible curse...I need to warn you someone is coming and it seems they're running from someone else...stay alive...goodbye..."

"No wait! Trapped?! I still have questions!"

*click click click click * *huff* *pant* "What's gotten into her?! *sob* naomi...naomi...why?!" Haruhi hid as she heard someone else enter the ethane way

"Seiko?! Seiko!! Why are you running?!" "(It's that girl from earlier!)" Haruhi thought and began to exit her hiding spot

"*pant* *pant* *hic* *sob* She's going to catch me...Naomi...why?!"

the girl seemed to be in extreme shock "Um excuse me?" The girl jumped at Haruhi's words "Come with me we can hide from that girl" Haruhi quickly spoke and pulled the girl under the only desk in the entrance way with her. "W-who are you?"

"My name is Haruhi, and you?"

"Seiko...I'm Seiko..."

"Seiko, why is that girl chasing you? Also, why are you running?"

"She...She tried to hang me...She's supposed to be my best friend and she tried to kill me! And then tried to save me! Is this some twisted game to her?!"

"Hold on, are you sure she was in her right mind when this happened? I saw her running earlier...and she didn't look sane...but she does now.."

"I don't know...Naomi and I had a fight maybe...she's mad"

"Hmmm maybe we should avoid her for now...come on once she heads up towards the classrooms we can go near that other hall by the East wing"

"Alright looks like she's heading that way now...I'm sorry...Naomi..." Haruhi and Seiko ran for it once Naomi headed towards the west wing classrooms and successfully got up to the east side.

"I'm glad we met Haruhi-Chan~" Seiko had a cute cat like smile as she expressed her happiness for her new found friend.

"Same here I'm glad I'm not alone anymore...hey that sign on the door ahead, it says nurse...maybe there will be supplies there!"

"Alright..." Seiko looked upset as she agreed.

"Wow look Seiko the beds are nice and clean!"

"Yeah...they are..."

"Are you hurt? You're acting really upset..."

"It's just...before we split up Naomi said she was att-" Seiko was cut off by the sound of the door slamming behind her.

"No! Naomi was right!" Long thick blood soaked black hairs began covering the door leaving it completely useless, there was no escape.

Sachan! Have you come to see me?

A voice rang out that sounded like an older woman around her late 20s or so, Seiko began desperately ripping the hair off the door

"...no...we're going to die..." Haruhi had lost all light in her eyes.

"NOOO NAOMI! YOU WERE RIGHT *sob* *whine* *bawl*" the mist began slowly wrapping itself around Seikos body and going in her where ever it could, choking her. Haruhi watched all of this with a loss of hope in her eyes, she was next for sure. "*sob* Seiko I'm sorry I'm so worthless if only I had the strength to pry the hair off..."

"*Choke* *Strangle* *crack*" The ghost had wrapped itself around seikos neck, breaking it in the process. Finally it released Seiko but all she did was fall silently to the floor, neck bleeding and broken. The ghost stared down at Haruhi with its blood covered eyes poking out from its black misty body. "*sob* no more no more no more no more NO MORE" The ghost was now wrapping itself around Haruhi, Shoving itself in her anywhere it could in an attempt to block all her airways. Haruhi gave in...and slowly passed out...


End file.
